La maldición de Cupido
by Diana Hiragizawa
Summary: ¿Quién no gusta del día más romantico del año? si creen que a todos nos fascina San Valentín estan en un error. Lean y diviértanse.


_**LA MALDICIÓN DE CUPIDO**_

**Por: Diana Hiragizawa**

He aquí una nueva locura mía que se me ocurrió para este 14 de febrero... sí, ya sé que es 15 pero obviemos ese pequeño detalle. Diviértanse

…………………………………………………

Un nuevo día había llegado, pero no uno cualquiera, las calles de Tomoeda eran un verdadero mar de corazones y flores, la gente recorría cada establecimiento buscando el presente adecuado para su media mitad. Los chocolates eran las verdaderas estrellas del día; las jovencitas escogían con sumo cuidado la forma y tamaño de las golosinas para regalar a los objetos de su afecto o acudían a las tiendas de materias primas en busca de materiales para hacer ellas mismas sus ricos obsequios.

Al mismo tiempo que el ambiente de expectación y esperanza flotaba en el aire, un aura perturbada y rayando en lo oscuro caminaba cerca de ahí seguida por una dulce castaña, que intentaba levantarle el ánimo a su amiga.

-Te digo que estás loca Sakura, salir hoy es lo peor que puedo hacer, no puedo creer que me obligues a ir a la escuela – dijo una chica de largo cabello negro y expresivos ojos amatistas que denotaban tristeza y al mismo tiempo molestia

-Tomoyo, estás exagerando y lo sabes, además ¿cómo pretendes faltar hoy, que pasaría con Eriol?

-Precisamente por él es que lo hago

-¿Qué rayos dices? – digo ya desesperada la castaña

-Me refiero a que me llevo demasiado bien con Eriol como para echarlo a perder, sabes que este día es casi como una maldición para mí, no lo soporto, cada año me pasa algo horrible ¿qué te hace pensar que este año será diferente?

-Sigues exagerando…

-¿¿¿Exagerando??? Muy bien, sólo para refrescar tu memoria ¿recuerdas que justo saliendo de la primaria me tuvieron que poner braquets por dos años?

-Eh… creo que deberías olvidar eso Tomoyo – dijo Sakura con una enorme gota en la cabeza

-¡¡¡Olvidarlo!!! Quién podría olvidar el glorioso "Tomoyo, Tomoyo sonrisa de metal, en este glorioso día ¿quién te querrá besar?" - cantó la jovencita al tiempo que hacía un gracioso baile

-Los chicos suelen ser crueles a veces pero eso no quiere decir que te tortures por el resto de tus valentines – sonriendo tiernamente

-Sí, tienes razón, de hecho algo así me dijiste cuando el año que me quitaron los braquets empecé a andar con Kazuo y el día de San Valentín me hizo tal escena de celos porque le regalé chocolates a nuestros amigos que aún lo recuerdan en la escuela y ni qué decir de Tomoeda entera.

-E- este…

-…Y después de terminar con Kazuo comencé a andar con Yamazaki ¿y recuerdas qué pasó en nuestro primer San Valentín juntos?

-Lo… lo encontraste besando a Chiharu – susurró la castaña casi imperceptiblemente

-¡Exacto! Y ahora, un año después de todo ese horror me he animado a andar con Eriol y no pienso permitir que este día lo eche a perder. San Valentín sólo es una maldición para mí, por alguna extraña razón Cupido me odia

-¡Eso es totalmente absurdo!

-Claro que no, sólo piénsalo, algunas personas creen que un gato negro o pasar por debajo de una escalera les traerá mala suerte, yo creo que San Valentín es mi mala suerte, es más, deberían prohibirlo y como confidencia te digo… naa, mejor que lo sepan todos – alzando repentinamente la voz - ¡¡¡¡YO ODIO SAN VALENTIN!!!!

El grito terminó por escucharse a kilómetros y todas las personas voltearon a verla impresionados, pero la jovencita ni se inmutó, al contrario, esbozó una dulce sonrisa que pareció dedicarle a todo aquel que la miraba.

-¡¡Ahhh!! Sabes una cosa? Me siento totalmente liberada, no creí que gritar a media calle lo que siento fuera tan buena terapia

-De acuerdo – abriendo los ojos como platos – ahora sí que se te zafó un tornillo, Tomoyo

-Jeje, lo que pasa… – dijo con una sonrisa triste – …lo que pasa es que estoy harta de esa sensación de incertidumbre y el estar esperando lo que me tiene preparado este "glorioso día" y por lo mismo… no pienso ver a Eriol hoy – sentenció la amatista decididamente sacando su celular.

-¿Piensas llamarlo para decirle que no lo verás? – preguntó sorprendida

-¡Claro que no, eso sería terrible!... le enviaré un mensaje de texto – dijo despreocupadamente y levantando los hombros al tiempo que Sakura terminaba en el suelo de la impresión.

Al verla teclear el mensaje no podía evitar darle un poco de razón a su prima y mejor amiga, después de todo, era cierto que la vida le había sonreído con un físico agraciado, inteligencia y dulzura pero definitivamente se le cerraban las puertas cada 14 de febrero, Tomoyo no lo había mencionado (milagrosamente) pero el año anterior había estado sola sentimentalmente hablando y aún así lo había pasado terrible, iba caminando por el parque pingüino cuando una pareja que jugaba, sin querer la había empujado, terminando así en el suelo, con un tobillo luxado, la atenta mirada de todas las parejas que estaban cerca y la imposibilidad de participar en el concierto de día de San Valentín que se llevaría a cabo ese día y para el cual había ensayado por meses.

Pero por alguna razón, Sakura intuía que ese año sería distinto, Eriol Hiragizawa había llegado a la vida de Tomoyo iluminando el único aspecto en el que siempre era desafortunada: el amor. Desde el momento en que ellos habían cruzado palabra, la química había sido inmediata y después de un par de días ya eran novios, aún así, conforme pasaban los meses, la amatista veía con terror acercarse la fecha del año en la que deseaba poder ser avestruz y esconder la cabeza dentro de algún agujero hasta que todo el embrollo de los corazones para todos y líos para ella terminara. Y con esa idea en mente Sakura se acercó suavemente a Tomoyo y le quitó el celular antes de que enviara el mensaje.

-¿Qué haces Saku?

-Evitando que hagas tonterías

-¿Cómo…? – sorprendida

-Vámonos a la escuela, verás que este año se romperá la tan temida "maldición de Cupido" de la que tanto hablas

-¿Maldición de Cupido? Buena forma de llamar a mi desgracia – dijo sarcásticamente y caminando renuente, a final de cuentas ella también quería creer que la maldición había terminado.

………………………………………………………………..

Al llegar a la preparatoria de Tomoeda, otra de las pesadillas de Tomoyo comenzó, docenas de jovencitas caminaban por los pasillos felices y llevando con ellas chocolates que les obsequiarían a sus amores y algunas más caminaban orgullosas con flores en mano, consecuencia de la moda que llegaba de occidente de que los chicos regalaran a sus novias toda clase de cosas, moda que a ella apenaba bastante. Le incomodaba ver a sus compañeras pasear con sus obsequios como si de trofeos se tratara, después de todo, pensaba ella, el amor no debería tener fecha impuesta y las chicas deberían sentirse felices de compartir tiempo con las personas que eran especiales para ellas, no por las cosas que pudieran obsequiarles.

-No quiero – dijo de pronto, deteniéndose frente al salón de clases

-Lo sé, pero ya estamos aquí – dijo Sakura empujándola dentro del salón

Todos se quedaron impactados con la presencia de la amatista y se hizo un pesado silencio, para nadie era un secreto las peripecias de la chica en ese día, pues la mayoría eran compañeros de clase desde siempre y les parecía insólito que hubiera decidido acudir a clases.

Mientras todos la miraban cual bicho raro, ella veía horrorizada como el lugar que ocupaba habitualmente estaba irreconocible, lleno de flores de distintos colores y muchísimos globos amarrados a la silla y un par de cajas de chocolates daban el broche de oro del cuadro que para ella era de horror.

-¡Mira qué lindo, Tomoyo! – decía entusiasmada la castaña, ganándose una mirada incrédula de parte de la aludida.

-¿¿Lindo?? - y susurrando dijo mirando a su alrededor – Voy a matar a Eriol ¿cómo se le ocurrió?

-¡Oh, vamos! Ya sé que no te gusta nada que tenga que ver con este día pero al menos admite que es un detalle precioso y que tal vez la "maldición" sí se esté rompiendo

-Saku – dijo al tiempo que un fuerte rubor cubría su rostro y un tic en su ojo hacía su aparición – puede ser lindo, pero esto va contra todo lo que me gusta y contra lo que creo, para mi va a ser horrible tener que estar caminando con todas estas cosas, mi noviazgo con Eriol no es un trofeo ni tampoco de la incumbencia de nadie más que de nosotros dos... ¿Dónde estará Eriol? – comenzando a buscarlo entre sus compañeros de clase, al tiempo que alguien se les acercaba.

-Buenos días Sakura, buenos días Tomoyo – dijo una voz masculina detrás de las chicas.

Al reconocer la voz, la castaña sintió como los colores se le subían al rostro y bajó de inmediato la cabeza antes de darse vuelta intentando así esconder el sonrojo que ya había hecho presa de ella.

-Bu… buenos días Shaoran-kun - dijo suavemente Sakura

Pero el saludo matutino quedó atorado en la garganta de Tomoyo al ver como sus amigos se quedaban mirando embobados el uno al otro, siempre era lo mismo. Cada vez que se veían todos desaparecían del mundo de ese par de tórtolos, aunque esta vez parecían más inmersos que nunca "quizá es la fecha" pensó y decidió cortar con la escena llena de tonos pastel y corazones que aparecía frente a ella y que comenzaba a marearla.

-Shaoran ¿sabes dónde está Eriol?... ¿Shaoran?

Después de dos minutos de no dar señales de vida (ninguno de los dos) la amatista comenzó a desesperarse y pasó su mano frente al rostro de sus amigos pero ellos la ignoraron estoicamente, haciendo que Tomoyo terminara por sacudir a Shaoran

-¡Shaoran!

-¿Eh?... ¿qué… qué pasa Tomoyo?

Y con una enorme gota en la cabeza prosiguió

-Te preguntaba si has visto a Eriol

-Eriol no vino hoy a la escuela- dijo el castaño naturalmente

-¿¿No vino?? Pero ¿y entonces todo eso qué es? - señalando los regalos

Al ver el rostro afligido de su amiga, Shaoran se obligó a poner atención a sus palabras y trató de tranquilizar a la amatista

-Como le has estado diciendo acerca de tu aversión por el día de San Valentín decidió no presentarse, pensando que cumplirías tu amenaza de no acercarte a la escuela hoy

-¿Y entonces por qué le dejó todos esos regalos a Tomoyo, Shaoran? – intervino Sakura al notar la decepción en los ojos de su prima.

-Es que… Eriol no trajo todos esos regalos – bajando el rostro – Cuando yo llegué todo eso ya estaba aquí y también pensé que había sido él pero hace un rato me llamó y me preguntó si habías aparecido, cuando le dije que no, me contestó que entonces él no tenía nada que hacer hoy aquí, no mencionó ningún regalo… supongo que las clases son un pretexto pobre para acudir a la escuela – terminó sarcásticamente

-Shaoran – siseó peligrosamente la castaña a su lado haciendo que se arrepintiera del comentario – Creo que Tomoyo no está para bromas.

-¿Eh? No, no se preocupen por mí, después de todo, yo fui la que le estuvo diciendo a Eriol que no vendría ni en broma, de cierta manera era lógico que esto pasara, no me detuve a pensar las cosas y estas son las consecuencias, en fin, supongo que yo tampoco tengo nada que hacer hoy aquí- dijo tomando todos los obsequios de su lugar y dándoselos a Sakura, quien al ver la expresión de su amiga no dijo nada, para después verla encaminarse a la puerta - después de todo este día no debí ni levantarme pero parece que al menos ya me pasó todo lo malo que tenía que pasarme.

Sin embargo y contradiciendo lo que acababa de decir, al tratar de salir del salón, chocó con un enorme globo, haciéndola caer no muy decorosamente. Tomoyo sólo atinó a parpadear repetidamente y miró el globo en el cual estaba estampado un regordete niño de rizos rubios, con alas quien llevaba al hombro varias flechas con la punta en forma de corazón y una inocente sonrisa que a ella no convencía en lo más mínimo.

-Cupido tenía que ser – masculló frunciendo el ceño al tiempo que veía como Shaoran se acercaba y le tendía la mano para ayudarla a levantarse - ¿por qué no me extraña? – rápidamente se paró y se sacudió un poco, para después voltear, encontrándose con la mirada mal disimulada de todos sus compañeros y la triste expresión de Sakura, la cual la forzó a esconder su frustración tras una máscara de tranquilidad y sonrió – Estoy bien, todo esto es sólo parte del mismo paquete del día, ahora si me voy, antes de que pase algo más – dijo volteando de repente a todos lados como esperando ser "complacida".

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Era extraño, cualquiera con un poco de sentido común (y su suerte en esa fecha) habría corrido a esconderse debajo de las cobijas pero ella en realidad deseaba ir a buscar a Eriol y terminar con su repulsión hacia el 14 de febrero; desde que ellos dos se habían visto por primera vez algo dentro había hecho "click" y sabía que a él le había pasado igual.

Reuniendo todo el valor de que era capaz, se puso en camino hacia la casa de su novio e increíblemente no tuvo ningún contratiempo, las calles estaban un poco más despejadas debido a que era jueves, no chocó con nadie más, ningún perro intentó morderla, (XDD) todo estaba extrañamente normal pero eso en lugar de darle más confianza hizo que los nervios la atraparan y sintiendo una punzada dentro, echó a correr los pocos metros que faltaban para llegar a casa de su novio.

Al llegar a la casa del ojiazul, pidió, prácticamente sin aliento, ver a Eriol pero no se encontraba en casa, según le informaron, había ido a visitarla. Así que dando las gracias torpemente emprendió carrera ahora hacia su casa, pero al llegar…

-¡Oh no! Lindo día para olvidar las llaves – dijo antes de tocar insistentemente, sin recibir respuesta alguna – ¡Por favor, por favor!... ¡Agh! Olvidé que mamá trabajaría hasta tarde, esperaré un rato a ver si llega Eriol antes de ir a pedirle sus llaves a mamá

Más de media hora después y con el ánimo por los suelos decidió ir en busca de llaves para poder entrar en su casa, no sabía que había entretenido tanto a Eriol como para evitar que llegara pero comenzaba a hacer frío y ya no quiso esperar más.

Caminó lentamente hasta el trabajo de su madre, sin prestar atención a nada a su alrededor más que a sus zapatos que de pronto se habían tornado fascinantes.

-Al fin! - dijo al encontrarse frente a la enorme puerta de aquella empresa juguetera y llegando a la recepción trató de sonreír, después de todo, nadie tenía la culpa de su horrible día - Hola, vengo a ver a Sonomi Daidouji por favor

-Buenas tardes jovencita – dijo recibiendo una cálida sonrisa que la consoló un poco pero no por mucho tiempo – Me temo que Sonomi Daidouji salió temprano hoy y no volverá hasta mañana

-Sa… Salió – dijo descorazonada – ¿hace mucho que se fue?

-Un par de horas más o menos, linda

-Entiendo… gracias – atinó a susurrar mientras salía de ahí.

………………………………………………………………………………….

Definitivamente ese día estaba resultando una verdadera pesadilla, ahora no sabía que hacer, no quería regresar a su casa y encontrarse con que su madre no había llegado aún, tampoco podía arruinarle el día a Sakura llamándola para pedirle ayuda, no sabía dónde estaba Eriol y el clima estaba cambiando tan drásticamente que parecía que se aproximaba una tormenta, además el perro que la venía siguiendo hacía un par de cuadras parecía querer morderla.

Al fin se decidió a ir hasta el parque pingüino y sentarse en los columpios, viendo pasar parejas y obligándose a no llorar. Debió pasar ahí un par de horas al menos hasta que sintió la fría lluvia comenzar a caer sobre su rostro, aún así no se movió hasta que la determinación apareció en su bello rostro y se levantó mientras comenzaba a caminar.

-¿Se supone que debo sentirme miserable por un día que no vi a Eriol, o por una vez al año que tropiezo y me caigo; porque no soy parte de la gente que deja copia de sus llaves escondidas debajo de cada maceta o porque me estoy empapando?

-Yo me sentiría miserable si todo eso me hubiera pasado hoy – escuchó susurrar a un anciano que caminaba lo más aprisa que sus cansadas piernas se lo permitían y cubriéndose con un enorme paraguas de colores brillantes.

-¡¡Pues yo no!! – dijo levantando la mano con aire solemne y hablando como si estuviera dándole un discurso al mundo entero - Hoy es un día como cualquier otro, Sakura tiene razón¡las maldiciones son tonterías! Iré a casa, mamá ya debe estar ahí, me daré un largo baño caliente, llamaré a Eriol, me acostaré temprano y olvidaré este espantoso día que al fin termina.

Para desgracia de la amatista, las sorpresas no habían terminado y antes de cruzar la calle un automóvil pasó cerca de ella, quien temiendo que la salpicara de agua sucia (algo que no debió importar si tomamos en cuenta que ya estaba mojada, pero supongo que fue un reflejo para evitar la vergüenza xDD) dio un brinco hacia atrás y terminó tropezando y cayendo en un charco de lodo, provocando así la carcajada franca del anciano que aún seguía cerca... Carcajada que no duró ya que el automóvil sí alcanzó a empaparlo a él y entonces la que no pudo evitar reír hasta dolerle el estómago fue Tomoyo.

-Jajajajaja supongo que la justicia divina sí existe.

-Jeje supongo que si – admitió el anciano avergonzado y acercándose a ella la cubrió con su paraguas - ¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa jovencita?

-No se preocupe – dijo sonriente y levantándose del charco en el que aún se encontraba – Vivo a un par de calles de aquí y después de esto no me puede ir peo… - No alcanzó a terminar la frase pues la mano envejecida del hombre junto a ella tapó su boca.

-Sé que no debemos creer en esas cosas pero parece que contigo mejor no nos arriesgamos ¿no crees?

-Er… de acuerdo – sonrió ante la perspectiva de que al menos ese anciano la ayudaría a detener su boca hasta llegar a casa

-Bien, ahora vámonos, yo también vivo cerca así que no es molestia acompañarte, al contrario, eres una joven bastante rara y curiosa, será divertido caminar contigo

-Este… tomaré eso como un cumplido – dijo la amatista con una gran gota en la cabeza

La corta caminata fue amena gracias a la compañía de aquel hombre que escuchaba sus aventuras del día sin contener la risa, la natural simpatía que nació entre ellos fue tanta que para cuando llegaron a la casa de Tomoyo ya actuaban como grandes amigos.

-Las luces están apagadas, creo que mi mamá aún no llega – dijo recargando la frente en la puerta, pero de pronto sintió como se iba de frente y cayó por tercera vez en el día.

-¡Niña! – gritó el anciano tratando de acercarse a levantarla

Justo en ese momento las luces se encendieron y se escuchó un grito unísono de: "¡¡SORPRESA!!" de todos sus amigos que se quedaron helados en cuanto se percataron de que la amatista estaba en el suelo… otra vez

Rápidamente se acercó un alto joven de figura atlética, cabello negro como la noche y profundos ojos azules, enmarcados por unos modernos anteojos, quien la tomó entre sus brazos y la llevó al sillón sonriendo.

-Jamás te había visto actuar tan…

-¿Torpemente? - sonrió ella avergonzada

-Algo así princesa… Feliz San Valentín – dijo él viéndola tiernamente a los ojos y ganándose un puchero de parte de ella

-Sabes que no me gusta este…

-Lo sé, pero quería que fuera diferente, aunque ahora que te veo no estoy seguro de estar tan renuente con respecto a la "mala suerte"

-¿Tú preparaste todo esto? – susurró enternecida

-Todos ayudaron

-Y los regalos que me entregaste en el salón – se escuchó la voz de Sakura – eran de parte de todos nosotros, pero no podía decirte porque no quería arruinar la fiesta sorpresa

-¡Tú lo sabías! – señaló falsamente ofendida la amatista

-Todos lo sabíamos – dijo su madre acercándose y sentándose junto a ella mientras la abrazaba – nos pareció una buena forma de compensar todos los años malos – ahora, sube a darte un baño rápido y a cambiarte o te resfriarás, estás empapada

-¿Empapada? – repitió recordando de pronto a su nuevo amigo pero cuando volteó a ver dónde se encontraba, se dio cuenta que varios de sus amigos ya lo habían hecho pasar, le habían dado un toalla para secarse y una bebida caliente.Viendo todo en orden, la joven subió a bañarse y cambiarse.

Cuando bajó, al pie de la escalera la esperaba ya su novio. Ella sólo sonrió cuando él le tendió la mano y la condujo hacia el jardín, sin hacer ruido para que los demás no se dieran cuenta, aunque todos estaban divirtiéndose demasiado como para notarlo. Una vez en el jardín, él la abrazó.

-Lamento no haber estado ahí contigo

-Estás aquí ahora – susurró ella mientras escondía la cara en su pecho

-¿y qué opinas, te sientes mejor con respecto a San Valentín? – dijo el ojiazul inocentemente

-¿Tú que crees? – dijo ella mientras levantaba la ceja izquierda y hacía un puchero

-Creo que… eres una "amargosa" en esta fecha y que tendré que darte al menos 5 años de maravillosos 14 de febrero para que olvides tu "maldición

-¿Amargosa, qué es eso?

-Una palabra... – encogiéndose de hombros – te define perfectamente estos días ¿verdad?

-Sí claro, pues tú eres… - y no pudo protestar más pues él cubrió tiernamente sus labios con los suyos al tiempo que la abrazaba fuertemente

-Te amo Tomoyo

-Te amo Eriol

-Feliz San Valentín – dijo sonriendo al verla fruncir levemente el ceño para después esbozar una tierna sonrisa

**FIN**

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:** ¿esperaban algo serio? naaa, no lo creo, menos viniendo de mi. Aunque un poco retrasado Felíz San Valentín a quienes gustan de este día y a quién no... boicotiemos a los demás xDDD, bromeo, felicidades a todos.

¡Ah! Ryo-kun, sí, tenías razón, era un fanfic, pero no siempre hay que darle la razón a los hombres. Gracias por todo y por hacer de mi San Valentín algo bueno n.n


End file.
